Due to visual defect, it is always inconvenient for the blind to go out. To meet living needs of the blind, various blind guiding apparatuses emerge. At present, most of the blind guiding apparatuses sense the surroundings via various sensors, calculate reasonable routes to avoid road obstacles, and guide users to move forward via voice commands (such as turning left, turning right, etc.).
When an intelligent blind guiding apparatus guides a user to move forward via voice commands, it takes a long process time from receiving a voice command to understanding the voice command, and finally to executing the voice command. Hence, it is inefficient.
The prior art has a disadvantage as follows.
With low guiding efficiency, the existing blind guiding apparatuses guide users to walk ahead via voice commands.